


Happy Birthday, Desmond!

by Potato (nerdclubcosplay)



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, But that's not important for this story, Des got real lucky the night before, Don't tell Rebecca, Fluff, Fluffy, Happy Birthday Desmond!, Implied Birthday Sex, M/M, Mmmm, Promises, Shaun secretly likes Desmond's tattoos, Tattoos, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 22:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdclubcosplay/pseuds/Potato
Summary: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO EVERYONE'S FAVORITE LAZY BUMHe would be 31 if- yeah.REGARDLESS--Happy Birthday, Desmond!!!





	Happy Birthday, Desmond!

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO EVERYONE'S FAVORITE LAZY BUM
> 
> He would be 31 if- yeah.
> 
> REGARDLESS--  
> Happy Birthday, Desmond!!!

     Desmond liked to sleep in, and while normally Shaun wouldn’t let him, he decided that today was special enough to allow the guy to catch a few more winks. He watched the tan man’s bare chest swell and fall with his breathing, and while he was silently judging him for sleeping crooked because it would mess up his spine, Shaun found the sight endearing. He had one arm tucked under his pillow, and the other was bent slightly above his head.

     “Stop staring,” Desmond mumbled.

     Shaun quickly ripped his eyes away and inspected the suddenly interesting door, pale face taking on a pink tint. Desmond laughed quietly, a deep, warm laugh. 

     “Should I start wearing a shirt to bed, for your sake?” he asked.

     “If you want, I suppose you could,” Shaun replied.

     Desmond rolled over so he was on his stomach, though he didn’t try to scoot any closer to Shaun. Shaun looked back over at him after hearing the rustle of sheets, trying to make sure he wasn’t doing anything mischievous. 

     Shaun glanced at Desmond’s back, noting the new tattoo. It was a decent-sized symbol of the Creed, right in the middle of his upper back. He didn’t know when he’d had time to get it, and he certainly didn’t understand why he’d chosen to brand himself so blatantly. Last night, he would’ve asked, but by the time they both drunkenly lumbered back into bed, it was dark enough that Shaun didn’t see it while Desmond undressed. Besides, they were a little too busy to chit-chat about Desmond's fashion choices.

     “You’re still staring,” Desmond said.

     “Spacing out,” Shaun retorted.

     “Keep telling yourself that.”

     Desmond curled up a bit and snuggled his face into the lumpy pillow, appearing far more childish than he liked to show anyone but the man currently in his bed. Shaun knew he was lonely. A year, three months and some days ago, he’d said yes to Desmond’s drunken confession at their little New Year’s party out of pity. It was just pity for a while, but at some point, he’d silently admitted to himself that he liked the comfort being with him brought.

     The younger Assassin could be possessive and violent at times, but when Shaun would (not so nicely) point it out to him, he stopped. He’d never direct his anger at Shaun, anyway, so he didn’t care much, as most of the other people they hung around with were either indifferent to Desmond’s temper or Templars. One time, he did break someone’s nose in a bar, but Shaun felt that was justified, since the guy had been groping him. That was one of many incidents that led Shaun to typically despise going out to Desmond’s usual hangouts.

     “Happy birthday,” Shaun said after a while of silence.

     Desmond rolled over again and looked at Shaun, his eyebrows furrowed slightly and his lips parted. “You… You remembered…?”

     “Of course I remembered, idiot,” he replied.

     “Huh, well, I’ll be damned.”

     Shaun snorted in amusement and reached into his bag, pulling out the small present that he’d bought for Desmond while they were out the night before. He was surprised that he hadn’t lost it, getting as drunk as he was. Perhaps it was a sign of some kind. Shaun might’ve felt more strongly about it if he was religious. 

     “Aw, Shaun, did you get me a puppy?”

     “No.”

     Shaun handed the small box over to Desmond, who sat up and accepted it eagerly. It had been a while since someone got him something for his birthday. He wasn’t entirely convinced that Shaun wasn’t just pranking him, but he figured he should open it.

     “It’s just a promise ring. I saw it while we were out and wanted to make it clear to you that I don’t see this as something that we’re just doing because we’re bored. You're welcome.”

     Desmond blinked blankly for a moment before inspecting the package Shaun gave him. It wasn’t large at all, and rather plain. He opened the box and inspected the ring. It was extremely simple, just a silver band with a stripe of red. Desmond loved it.

     “Don’t just stare at it, twit,” Shaun said.

     Desmond smiled a bit and put the ring on, though he would’ve liked to watch Shaun do it. Shaun seemed satisfied.

     “Getting so serious after just over a year, you must be lonely, Shaun,” Desmond said with a good-natured snort.

     Shaun didn’t answer, he just curled up under the covers again and rolled his eyes. Desmond couldn’t see that, as he was still looking at the ring. When Desmond didn’t lay down with him, Shaun put his arm around his waist and pulled him against his chest.

     Desmond let out a sigh that Shaun wasn’t supposed to hear, and Shaun, for once, pretended he didn’t.

     “Best birthday ever.”

     "Don't get sappy on me."

     "You're the one who gave me a promise ring for my birthday."

     "Irrelevant."

     ...

     "Thanks, Shaun."

     "Mmhmm, now you can stop sobbing to Linkin Park in the middle of the night and plucking petals off a flower."

     "I... I can't argue with the Linkin Park thing."

     "Happy birthday, Desmond."

**Author's Note:**

> It's okay, Desmond, I too enjoy sobbing to Linkin Park in the middle of the night and waking up my two cats.  
> I think we can all relate to that.  
> h a p p y d a t e o f b i r t h, d e s


End file.
